Miedo
by VenusEdge
Summary: Fanfic oneshot Free! Trata de la muerte de Rei, por lo tanto, lo califico en M. Cuidadito al leer :3


El agua puede darnos todo y quitarnos todo. Puede ser un medio de vida y puede cortarnos la respiración. Puede mantenernos a flote o puede arrastrarnos al fondo.

Eso era lo que Makoto había aprendido cuando era pequeño.

Y el recordatorio era tanto menos cruel.

_Crash… Crash…_

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Rei-chan!

Apenas si la lluvia le dejaba ver más allá de sus ojos castaños. El fuerte vendaval estrellaba las olas contra las rocas, las oprimía contra la arena, les daba movimiento, les quitaba las ataduras, las volvía indomables, fieras, salvajes. Resquebrajaba sus pensamientos, su raciocinio, sus sentimientos. Quizás se le nublaba la vista porque caía lluvia de sus pupilas.

El cuerpo de Makoto emergió del agua ayudado por Haruka, quien le sostenía por las caderas y los hombros en un abrazo que le devolvía el aliento. Sus piernas musculosas trabajadas mediante años de ejercicio físico no eran capaces de mantenerle de pie, temblaban, se sacudían, parecían hechas de maleable bambú. Makoto se dejó caer sobre la arena, y pronto se armó un revuelo de gente a su alrededor. Su corazón se le agitaba.

-Apartáos. Dejadle respirar.-la voz de Haru. Siempre tan calma, tan serena, ¿es que él no sentía eso? ¿La opresión en el esternón? ¿El hormigueo en el vientre? ¿La inestabilidad en el cuerpo? 

Eso era el miedo.

El pánico por perder la vida, lo único que era realmente suyo.

La mano de Haru se apoyó en su pecho. Makoto la aferró con fuerza. No sabía cómo agradecerle que estuviese allí. Su garganta se estrechó como si una garra la obstruyese. Apenas si alcanzaba el lujo de respirar.

Todavía llovía.

Se empapaban sus sueños, sus esperanzas, y su cabello rubio.

Su cuerpo emergió de entre las aguas ayudado por Rin. Gou había sido rápida en el momento que había visto los cuerpos de los chicos siendo engullidos por las olas y corrió al campamento para avisar a sus rivales, quienes ahora se veían convertidos en compañeros de equipo. El cuerpo de Rei se posó en la arena.

Grácilmente.

Su pecho no se movía.

-R…Rei chan…-Nagisa arrancó las palabras de su garganta, en un susurro apagado, consumido, frágil.

En cuanto le sacó del agua apoyó el oído sobre su pecho.

No escuchaba nada. Absolutamente ningún sonido.

Incluso sin conocerle, su rostro se tornó pálido.

-Q… ¡Que alguien traiga un desfibrilador, maldita sea!

¿Le temblaba la voz? ¿Desde cuándo Rin había sentido pánico?

Las lágrimas de Nagisa se acumularon en sus ojos emitiendo destellos rosáceos. Sus pies se precipitaron. Cayó a su lado. Su cabello, su cuerpo, sus labios, cubiertos de agua salada hasta calar sus huesos. Rin acercó su mano hacia él…

-¡Aparta, joder!-le empujó con todas sus fuerzas. El costado de su amigo hizo un ruido sordo en la arena.

¿Desde cuándo de los labios del inocente rubio salió una mala palabra? ¿Cuándo había empezado a actuar con tanta ferocidad?

El pánico fluía por sus venas sin querer detenerse. Apretó los dientes, las lágrimas se precipitaban.

Esto tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla.

-No te atrevas a hacerme esto… ¡Rei, no te atrevas a hacerme esto!

Los chillidos emergieron del fondo de su garganta. La playa se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera las fieras olas quisieron interferir en su profundo dolor.

Sus manos temblorosas estiraron su cuello. Un chorro de agua se escapó del lateral de su boca. Sus labios, estaban completamente fríos al tacto, de una tonalidad azulada. Rápidamente los envolvió con los suyos, insuflándole todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones, hasta que incluso le dolían. Se separó. Ni siquiera vio en qué parte del pecho apoyó las manos. Apretó con fuerza, contando las veces que lo hacía en voz baja. Las lágrimas le rasgaban las mejillas tal si fuesen cuchillos oxidados. Makoto cerró los ojos. Se apoyó contra el hombro de Haruka. Reprimió los gritos en su interior.

_Nagisa, para, por favor… No vale de nada… Por favor, déjale…_

Las manos del rubio continuaron oprimiendo con fuerza su pecho. Todos los momentos que había pasado con él destellearon su mente en un segundo. Todas aquellas decisiones de las que no dejaba de arrepentirse, el instante en el que Rei se dirigió a la tienda de Makoto, en mismo en el que podría haberlo detenido. El momento en el que esbozó una triste sonrisa cansada para decirle que estaba bien…

El monitor trajo consigo el desfibrilador. Vamos a considerarlo una última oportunidad, pensó. Apartó a Nagisa bruscamente, colocándose junto al cuerpo inerte de Rei. Conectó los electrodos. Embadurnó las palas de pasta conductora.

Un crujir de dientes. Una lágrima. Aguantar el aire. Y un chispazo.

Sus manos se convulsionaron. Una corriente eléctrica azotó su cuerpo. Y después…

Todo fue silencio.

-No hay nada que hacer… Lo siento…

El equipo del instituto Iwatobi rompió en mil lágrimas al instante. Gou se llevó las manos al cabello morado, tirando de él desesperada, desahogando en el dolor su ansiedad. Makoto escondió su rostro en el hombro de Haru, y la entereza de este se quebró en un chillido. Su maestra fue aplastada por la culpabilidad, tanto que perdió la noción de su respiración.

Nagisa avanzó, tembloroso, desesperado.

-¡No! ¡Rei, por favor, no!

Rin le abrazó por detrás. Quiso detenerle, justo cuando sus manos volvían a oprimir su pecho.

-Déjalo. Ya está. Deja que descanse.

¿Qué descanse? No, no, no, tenía que ser una broma. Una pesadilla. Tenía que estar soñando.

-¡Rei, respóndeme! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Prometiste que nadarías con nosotros en la competición! ¡Me lo prometiste, Rei! ¡Me dijiste que me querías!

-Nagisa, por favor, ya… Basta ya…

Su tráquea se estrechó en un profundo grito que envolvió el ambiente en una gélida tristeza.

Un sueño nunca podría ser tan extremadamente cruel.


End file.
